He's A What?
by LasagnaLover
Summary: Crossover: Hetalia/Men in Black. J never knew about the countries, but when he meets Alfred and Arthur A.K.A America and England his world is thrown into craziness! But what happens when there is a prison break and some old enemys are wanting to make a comeback. Well its up to J and K to save the day, along with the help of the Hetalia gang of course!
1. The Avengers!

In the starry New York night two men in black suits made their way down central park avenue. One was a tall black man (who actually looked good in the suit) and the other was a medium short man that looked to be about in his hundreds. They were both unnoticed by the civilians passing them.

"Aw, come on K, just this once." Whined the tall black man.

The man named K just walked with a stern expression on his face, but that was how he looked anyway on a daily basis, "No J, for the last time I am not going to see The Avengers with you."

J put on his best pouting face, "Please man, it looks awesome!" He waved his arms dramatically for an effect. The Avengers had just come out and he really wanted to see it with his best bud K. Well, make that his only bud. K and him were actually only partners, they came from a secret organization that operated with aliens. Yes, aliens hard to believe hu?

"J, listen we are not going to the movies," he looked away when J made his pouty face, "we are on an undercover mission, ok!" Walking past J, K went into an old Chinese restaurant leaving his partner to mumble to himself.

"Well, the movies is better then some boring stakeout mission."

J leaned agents the wall of the Chinese restaurant. He watched as the New Yorkers passed by, not giving a care in the world. He wondered what life would have been like if he never accepted the job at MIB. Bet it would be boring, he couldn't take the fights he had with the fat cops he used to work with.

Suddenly, something or a someone tripped over his foot, giving an English sounding "bloody" as they went down. J jumped to his feet and helped pull the angry looking Englishman off the ground, he also apologized multiple times.

"I'm sorry, sir." J apologized, watching as the the man brushed off his shirt.

"No, no it was my fault," the man sighed, "but, thank you, you have more manners then my...um friend."

"Hey Iggy!" came an obnoxious shout from behind. Turning around J spotted another young man (but, much younger looking then the Englishman) running towards them. He had dirty-blonde hair and bright blue eyes compared to the palish, dule blond hair and green eyes of his friend. The man had to be obviously American.

The American ran up to them and put his arm around his pal, "Yo whats up, sorry if my bud here tripped over ya, he's got horrible feet."

"I do not, and stop butchering my language!" Yelled the other man. He swiped the others arm away.

The American man just rolled his eyes, "Ya right," he then looked over to J, "I'm Alfred by the way and this pain here is Arthur or ya can just call him Iggy!"

"Nice to meet ya," J shook both of their hands, "my names John Wayners, or you can just call me John."

Arthur shook J's hand politely while Alfred grabbed it and shook excitedly, "Ok John, nice to meet ya to, me and Iggy here were just about to see The Avengers, wanna come?" Arthur did a faceplam when he said that, "Git, you dont just go and invite someone off the streets to a movie!"

Alfred pouted, "But why not, he seems pretty friendly."

"Hey I would love to come," J interrupted them, "I was hopin to see that to!" Anything to escape this boring stakeout mission. The moment he said that though J was grabbed by the arm with tremendous strength and pulled down the street by Alfred with Arthur trailing behind them.

"WAIT UP YOU GIT!" Yelled Arthur as he ran after them, but Alfred was only laughing away. They swerved a few times during corners and stopped right at the movie theater. Alfred let go of his arm.

"Beat ya Iggy!" Alfred announced as he struck a "heroic" pose. Arthur caught up with them panting heavily, "That was not funny, and dont call me Iggy!" He said through gasping breaths, Alfred only laughed though.

"Now, to The AVENGERS!" Alfred yelled as he rushed inside. Arthur looked at J apologetically then ran again to catch Alfred.

"That git" He mumbled before he went inside to.

J was left outside staring at both of the two men in awe and fascination. Those people were very strange, especially the one called Alfred. As he walked inside he couldn't help but think maybe he should have said no...na. J laughed quietly to himself. Lets see where this would lead him to.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Man I LOVE MIB. It is like one of my favorite movies:)**

**So that meant I had to write a crossover fic with them and tada "He's A What?" was born! This also came from my idea stuff, just look on my storys and you will find out.**

**BYE!**


	2. WHERE ARE YOU

**J's Pov**

The movie had actually been really good. When Captain America got hurt Alfred was all like "oh no you didn't!" (man that guy makes weird faces). Arthur was practically yelling at Alfred the whole time to "shut up you wanker" because he was cheering when ever the hero's won a fight or something like that. But other then that I had a really good time. When the movie ended me and Alfred clapped and cheered (everyone gave us strange looks) while Arthur waited outside because he couldn't take it any more (Alfred...enough explained). As Alfred, Arthur, and me were walking out of the movie theater the song "Crazy Loop" suddenly came from my pocket.

"LOKI!" Alfred yelled and moved into something like a ninja position. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Haha, no its just my phone, "I pulled it out of my pocket to show him, "I'll be right back, just gotta take this call." They both nodded and I walked over behind a car. I opened and put the phone to my ear. "Yo whats up."

"J where the heak are you!" My eyes widened.

"K!" K sighed, "No its Miley Cyrus, yes its me where the heak did you go! I have a level 16 over here and I need you as backup! Get your butt back here where ever you-ARG!"

"K...K!" The phone went silent. I stuffed it into my pocket and suddenly Alfred and Arthur where RIGHT THERE! They had on questionable looks and started at me like I had a third eye, "Hey uh.." Arthur cut Alfred off, "What the bloody hell was that, we were standing there and suddenly hear you screaming bloody murder."

"Listen guys," I say, "I have to go, my friend is in trouble." I start to turn around when a hand appears on my shoulder, "We can help John!" I smile at Alfred. Oh if only he knew.

"Thanks but no thanks, gotta go!" Shaking Alfred's hand off I turn and run to the Chinese restaurant, "Thanks anyway for the movie!" I yell as I head off. I ran as fast as I could and soon after many blocks I make it to the restaurant. But when I got there it was not how I expected.

The whole place was in ruins.

**Regular Pov**

In an unknown location at a unknown time:

"Has the MIB agent taken the bait?"

"Yes sir, everything is going to plan."

"Perfect, now I can have my revenge."

"Yes the MIB will never see it coming."

"Yes they will never know what hit them, Bwahahaha!"

"I love your evil laugh sir."

"I know, I love my evil laugh to."

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Yo I just wanted to get this done. I know its short but I will make the next one longer^^ **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!:D**


End file.
